Ezendeis
|rōmaji=Aizendeisu |type= Magic Skill Enchantment Ancient Spell Fighting Style |parent ability= Ancient Magics of the Thirteen Otherworldly Virtues |user= Dante Alozade }} Ezendeis ( , Aizendeisu; lit. "Supreme Dominance Over All Energy Flow") is one of the two magics that's not counted amongst the Ancient Magics of the Thirteen Otherworldly Virtues; they were created shortly after to serve as counterbalances, should one or more of the users of the other thirteen should abuse their inherited magic in some way or form. It's due to this that they're considerably more powerful than the other members, only selecting users in eras where such a possibility will come to fruition; it's said that they were created by the Supreme God himself, shortly before his thousand-year slumber. Considered to be the 15th and final member, it represents Energy (勢, Ikioi). Said to be the "pinnacle of all forms of energy manipulation", it's counted as an Ancient Spell — predating nearly all other forms of magic outside of its group; it's also the only one that's restricted to a certain society, the case being the Atlanteans. To this extent, Ezendeis has been referred by its alternate name for many previous generations, "Omnexundo Tumultus" ( , Omunisutorando Toūmarutasu; lit. "Universal Energy Subjugation Magic of the Ancient Human Civilization") — denoting to the aforementioned and their innate capabilities. Strangely enough, unlike the other thirteen, this isn't a "Magic" in the normal sense, but rather a Magic Skill — something it shares with its estranged sibling. Interestingly enough, many characters dub it as an Enchantment whenever witnessing its powers in action, as the two skills have a very similar foundation. Since there's no substantial proof of this claim, it's asserted to be such until proven otherwise. Dante Alozade is the current owner of this magic skill, unconsciously employing it throughout various instances in Fairy Tail: Tales of the Forgotten. According to him, this power is considered to be highly-sought in his family, various members going to extremes just to obtain it. Due to this, he shows a partial hatred for it while having trust issues with others, sans his childhood friends and siblings; only during the timeskip of Part I — where he learns about its origins and grows to accept it, does it become one of his most powerful weapons — surpassing every other magic, weapon, and ability under his possession, letting him rival Archmage-class opponents with little difficulty and making him one of the most powerful characters in the Heroic Chronicles series overall. Description E-Zero Phenomenon Supreme God's Power Duplication General Powers & Abilities Three States of Magic Atlantean Fighting Style Indralnobelitus Mystic Arts Elzedimolon Sovereignty Kingsglaive Personal World Reconstruction Trivia *In terms of concept, this is mainly an expansion of Yhwach's powers, and to an extent — the Quincy: Vollständig transformation from the anime/manga series, Bleach. As this magic is specifically tailored to the Atlanteans, who were based on the Quincy race from the aforementioned series, this referencing is rather appropriate. *Through constant retconning, some of the material from this article is based on certain concepts and plot points from the latest installation of the Final Fantasy series, Final Fantasy XV; comically enough, Dante Alozade — the skill's current user and the author's signature character, is meant to be a reflection of Noctis Lucius Caelum, the protagonists of the aforementioned, after the author noticed that the two characters shared many common traits, going from their heritage to their travels. It would only make sense that their powers would share similar context. *The author notes that out of all the Magic Skills used throughout the Heroic Chronicles storyline, this is the only one capable of matching the godlike powers of the Summo Lex Magia — utilizing all types of raw power in voluminous quantities, thus giving its bearer much leeway in their fighting methods. Typically, this would also mean that it's the only Magic Skill that surpasses other magic forms, even those branded as Lost Magic. Category:Fighting Style Category:Ancient Spell Category:Under Construction Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Ancient Magics of the Thirteen Otherworldly Virtues Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Magic Skill Category:Enchantment